sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Lumei'danil
Lumei’danil is an isolated valley within the Southern-most mountain range of Quel'Thalas. Relatively few outsiders have ever been granted the honor of traveling within the hidden colony; the local population does most of its trade with the allied land of Ban’Quel to the North, and prefers to remain undisturbed. The secret to the small lands isolation, however, is that is has been home to a small sect of druids since the founding of Quel'Thalas - The Druids of Lumin. Geography Lumei’danil is a roughly bowl-shaped valley - technically a caldera - within the Southern-most mountain range of Quel’thalas. Surrounded by steep mountains on all sides, the peaks are often shrouded in clouds, and the area receives frequent rain and snowfall. Rather than turning into a lake, Lumei’danil possess an incredible number of underground tunnels, caves, and full rivers, branching out throughout the surrounding mountains. With such great quantities of water at their disposal, the people of Lumei'danil have constant access to freshwater fish and shellfish despite being otherwise completely landlocked. History Creation With the forming of the world, the mountain range that would one day become the border between Quel’thalas and Lordaeron was once fraught with fire and lava from scattered volcanoes as the mountain peaks jutted up toward the sky. Even once the Elementals were subdued and the land calmed, the indigenous trolls avoided the area, as earthquakes were common and steam vents and geysers were prone to erupting without warning. With the Sundering of the world, one of the volcanoes was reawakened; it exploded violently, creating a large caldera within the mountain range. As it cooled and went dormant once more, the lava tubes and fractured rock under the newly-formed valley flooded and refilled with water, connecting to the other numerous underground waterways hidden within the mountain range. Arrival of the Highborne By the time the exiled Highborne arrived, the newly formed valley had thousands of years to cool and grow rich with the fertile remains of the volcanic soil. Many plant and animal species had come to roost within the sheltered caldera, while the superstitious Amani still largely avoided the scar in the land, believing it cursed with ill-luck. The elves, however, refused to turn down such a prime location for a homeland. With the aid of their Ban'Zaram family guards, the druids bearing the single remaining Lumei sapling laid claim to the hidden valley. Planting the bioluminescent sapling in the heart of the caldera, they went about establishing both their new villages and hidden enclave of quasi-druids, with Lumei'dalore at the heart of the budding order. Growth of Lumei’dalore Lumei’dalore grew rapidly, flourishing under the care of it’s druid caretakers and the fertility of the volcanic land. Despite being obviously magical in nature, Lumi’nei did not grow as a far more powerful world tree. Instead of growing upward, Lumin grew outward as soon as it’s roots reached the underground rivers. The tree’s root system grew vast and strong, carpeting itself throughout the deep soil of the valley. From that root system sprouted additional trees trucks forming a clonal colony grove that lit up the entire caldera with its light. The Boon of Lumei’dalore Lumei’dalore, from leaf to trunk to root, has some measure of bioluminescence to it. The edges of each leaf and the veins; speckles along the bark; even the exposed, dangling root filaments deep down in the caves and barrow dens underground project a soft glow.However, while the glowing light of the tree and it’s splinter branches was inspiring, it was not the true power of the ever-spreading tree. Lumei’dalore is a tree of healing. Drawing taint into it’s roots, it purges the land and soil of corruption. Lumei’dalore’s far-flung roots and colony-branches were responsible for halting the growth of the Ghostlands taint into Ban'Quel and Lumei’danil itself. Notable Locations *The Glowing Glade *Sett’naar Category:Quel'Thalas Locations